


Trapped

by kurenohikari



Series: Gajeel and Levy's drabbles [9]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bookworm Levy Mcgarden, Delinquent Gajeel Redfox, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Snowstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurenohikari/pseuds/kurenohikari
Summary: AU: "How did I get myself involved in this?!" Levy Mcgarden, asked herself.Phantom Lord's bookworm, who was trapped in the gym's locker with the number one delinquent of her High School, Gajeel Redfox, while there was a snowstorm outside.
Relationships: Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox
Series: Gajeel and Levy's drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/315380
Kudos: 14





	Trapped

_How did I get myself involved in this?!_ Levy Mcgarden, asked herself. 

Phantom Lord's bookworm, who was trapped in a gym's locker with the number one delinquent of her High School, Gajeel Redfox, while there was a snowstorm outside.

Meanwhile, in Gajeel's head: _From all the chicks, I could get myself trapped with, it had to be the most boring one! Who even once was a goddamn Fairy at that! I really don't know what Jose thought when he allowed her transfer a few months ago when the year began._

"So... Redfox-san... what do think of playing a game to kill the time?" Levy asked, shyly, hoping that he wouldn't laugh at her.

 _A game?_ Gajeel asked himself while raising an eyebrow, curiosity invading him. _I thought that she would just pick one of her books out and read it as she always does in class._

"Don't you have a book to finish?" He scoffed harshly but she didn't even flinch, making his curiosity increase.

"Well yes... but ignoring you for a book wouldn't be polite." She said gazing at her school bag while blushing a bit, hoping that he didn't see through her lie.

At any other moment of her life, Levy would just read the unfinished book that got her so obsessed, like the one she had in her school book.... but this wasn't any other moment. Levy was alone with the guy that had invaded her mind for so long. She wanted to get to know him better... mostly to satisfy the curiosity that he had created.

"I don't need your pity!" He growled laying down on a mat, before peeking at the bookworm's direction, who after feeling disappointed and hurt at his behavior, got herself immersed in her own little world while reading.

 _Tch! Polite my butt!_ He thought annoyed. However, his scowl suddenly changed into an amused smirk when Levy began making faces while she was reading. _Maybe this won't be so boring..._ Gajeel thought sitting up and watching his new T.V show called: Shrimp's Faces. _Shrimp... I like it... gihi! That will be my nickname for her._

An hour after Levy slammed the book on the floor completely furious.

"It can't end like that!" She exclaimed and began to curse in another language... or at least that was what Gajeel thought gulping hard. _S-she... is scary..._ Thought fearful the delinquent as he watched the little blue-haired girl practically spit fire while a dark and killing aura surrounded her. "Ah!" Mcgarden screamed in frustration, dropping herself over her back on the mat next to Gajeel, to only suddenly sit up and look at him with wide-opened eyes. She blushed in embarrassment, only just realizing at then that he was still there with her. "G-Gajeeel... did y-you see any of that?" She stuttered at the man who was observing her with his jaw dropped as if she had lost her mind.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, he broke into laughter making her nervous and making her embarrassed blush increase.

"I really didn't expect you to be a feisty one!" It was Gajeel's turn to exclaim. He was shocked and amused by her performance and not only the outburst but also by what he saw during the last hour. _This girl is fun!_ He thought. Then an idea occurred to him. "Is the game offer still up?" He asked smirking seducible while flashing all his white and sharp teeth, getting lost in Levy's chocolate eyes as the same happened to her when she gazed into his ruby-red eyes.

After Levy's flush and trance passed she smiled brightly causing Gajeel's heart to miss a beat.

"Of course! What do you think about truth or dare?" She asked.

 _Gotcha you!_ He thought with an evil smile

"That would be nice but if you don't want to do a dare or answer a question you'll have to take a piece of your clothing." The blue-haired girl's face turned as red as a tomato at her school mate's preposition but nodded her head anyway, afraid that he would change his mind and not play the game with her. "You first then, truth or dare?"

"Truth." She answered without hesitation, Levy was never the daring kind she always preferred to be sincere than acting like a fool.

"Which of your two puppies are you dating?" Gajeel asked recalling seeing her a lot of times with two other guys, who followed her everywhere after school hours. It had started to bother him a bit... not that he was jealous or anything. But curious as to why does she let them both stay with her if she can only date one.

"Puppies?" Levy raised an eyebrow confused "I don't have any puppies, and why would I date a puppy?"

"Those two boys that are always following you around," answered Gajeel blushing a bit for acting like a kid. _What is happening to me?!_ I growled in her head.

Levy thought it for a bit and then something clicked in her: "You mean Jet and Droy?" She asked before giggling making the flush cheeks of Gajeel change from a shade of pink to a red one. "They are my cousins!" _Cousins?!_ Thought relived the raven-haired boy to then start panicking. _Why am I relieved that this Shrimp doesn't have a boyfriend? Maybe she does..._ "Now it's your turn, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he answered after a while. _I'll play along with her... at least for now._

"Why do you act like a bad boy?" Levy asked and when she saw him opening his mouth to protest she cut him off. "Don't you dare to lie to me?" Her dark aura returned and Gajeel gulped hard... again. "I saw you the other day at the animal shelter playing with some kittens, especially one in particular the black one that had a scar over his eye. The fearful Gajeel Redfox I heard so much about and feared would never do something like that."

 _S-she saw me?!_ He stuttered in his head. Now there was nothing that could cover his blushing. It was the first time that anyone had seen through his rough exterior and straight into his true self. _A-and she fears me?_ That thought caused a similar pain he had felt when his father Metalicana left him. _Well, she said feared... maybe she doesn't anymore?_

"I... think that it's better if people know that you can't be messed with. So, they won't end up hurting you." Gajeel answered slowly his gaze locked with hers, not even knowing why was he opening his heart to his High School bookworm.

"Don't you feel lonely?" Levy asked, her eyes filled with concern and sadness. Placing the palm of her right hand on his left cheek, she knew that he wasn't a bad boy and hated this world for making good people act like bad ones.

Gajeel closed his eyes and leaned on her hand: "I guess... but it's better to be alone than cry when the people you once loved and trusted leave you. What did I just say?!" He exclaimed opening his eyes as wide as plates noticing that he had just admitted that he cried. But stopped frozen when he saw Levy shedding a few tears. "Hey Shrimp, what's wrong?" He asked unsure of what to do, he wasn't good at consoling crying girls. You can ask his friend Juvia Loxar that anytime. Levy couldn't handle it anymore and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, causing both of them to fall on the mat, Gajeel on his back and Levy over him. "Shrimp what are you doing?!" He asked, alarmed and flushed by the sudden actions of the petite girl but couldn't help himself and hugged her back.

"I promise that I won't leave you, I'm going to be your friend." As she said the words, Gajeel tightened his hold. He then noticed for the first time in his life how much he wanted to hear those words. "I'm not a Shrimp, by the way. You are just too tall!" She pouted, glaring at him.

"Yeah, yeah sure Shrimp." He mocked, her changing their positions. Now she was the one under and he had her hands pinned over her head with one of the hand while the other grabbed her hip. "Now it's my time to ask you two questions," he whispered seductively in her ear, making her shiver. "Are you still afraid of me?" His tone was emotionless but Levy was able to see the pain in his eyes.

"No," she answered. Getting, once again, lost in his eyes. For a reason being at the mercy of Gajeel wasn't scary at all. The complete opposite really, it was exciting.

 _One problem left._ The delinquent sighed relieved.

"Do you have a boyfriend or do someone interested in you romantically?" He asked a bit embarrassed, now knowing why he had cared so much about what this girl thought about him.

He had grown to like her. He had spotted her a few times in class or during break. She had always been so carefree, kind, and happy causing him to admire her for being so honest with herself as well as with everyone else. Not caring that everybody hated her at the beginning because she used to be a Fairy. With time she had gained the students' hearts. However, only now that he had heard her refer to him as a friend did he understand... he wanted to be something else to her. Something more.

Meanwhile, Levy had an internal fight with herself. _Why would he ask me that?_ She asked herself. _Is he interested in me? No, that can't be! Or it could be? Levy Mc Garden just be honest!_

"I find a few love letters in my locker sometimes, and a guy asked me out today." She winced a bit when Gajeel tightened his hold on her wrists and grabbed her hip harder. _That will leave a mark,_ she thought bitterly.

"What was your answer?" He growled glaring down at her, jealousy taking control over him.

"I asked him to give me until tomorrow so I could thi..." Levy gasped when she was silenced by the raven-haired guy's lips, which allowed his tongue to slip inside her mouth.

In the beginning, she was very surprised and tried to rationalize what was happening, but when she felt his tongue slid inside of her and his lips moved against hers so sweetly and with so much passion, she stopped thinking and let her heart decide for her.

When Gajeel felt her kissing him back he felt a wave of relief. He let her hands go and sat her on his lap, each leg on either side of his waist. The hand that once was on her waist now was caressing her thigh while the other one pulled her closer to himself by her blue hair. She, on the other hand, kept on moaning and let her hand play with his long black hair while rocking her hips against his, ripping low moans from the delinquent's throat. As time passed by, they began to notice that even though the outside was cold, things were getting hotter and hotter inside. That they had reached the point in which they could no longer stand the heat and broke the kiss, to pull their shirts off, leaving Gajeel with nothing else but his pants and boots and Levy with her skirt and shoes.

They took a moment to catch their breath and contemplate each other. Levy ran her fingers through the well-built chest and biceps of Gajeel while he was unbuttoning her bra and letting her small but well-formed breasts free. He blinked a few times at the flushed girl that was trying to cover herself up and thought: _Why didn't I notice her before?!_ He grabbed her wrists and moved them away from her breasts, he then laid her down on the mat and kissing her again. When they broke apart he took one of her nipples in his mouth and suck it while playing with the other one.

"G-Gajeel..." Levy moaned as he took her other nipple in his mouth. "T-truth o-or dare?"

That question made him stop and look up at her in disbelief. _Does she really want to continue playing?_ He asked himself in disbelief. But as soon as he locked gazes with her, he knew where this was going.

"Truth," he answered.

"Do you like me?" She asked him, shyly, as she blushed madly. She couldn't believe that she had managed to gather the courage to ask him that.

Gajeel on the other hand smiled and pecked her lips: "I do," he said firmly. "Truth or dare Shrimp?" He smirked, sharing a knowing look with his new lover.

She giggled and answered: "Truth, and don't call me Shrimp!"

"Do you like me?" He asked lacing his fingers with hers.

She pecked his lips and said with a smile full of love: "I do."

"Gihi!" He chuckled before crashing their lips together.

They continued with their heated make-out session for a while but when Gajeel tried to go any farther than that, Levy stopped them saying that she wasn't ready. Afraid that Gajeel might leave her for not having sex with him. Noticing that Gajeel squeezed her butt and laughed at her flushed expression, telling her that he would wait until she was ready. After all, what kind of boyfriend would he be if he didn't. She was shocked at the beginning because it was the first time he called her his girlfriend, but then snapped out of her shock and put her clothes back on to cuddle in his arms. She had then confessed to him that this was her first relationship. His reply was not to worry, for it was his too. However, she was a bit depressed to know that he wasn't a virgin anymore. But she did cheer a bit when he confessed that she was his first love.

 _This wasn't as bad as I thought,_ was the last thought of both of them before sleep claimed them.

The next morning everyone in school was looking at the new couple walk by the corridors holding hands, in shock. Who would have thought it the scary and big Gajeel Redfox was dating the sweet and petite Levy Mc Garden. Before getting to classes they went to the library where Levy had arranged to meet with the guy and give him her answer. But of course, first, she had to convince her boyfriends not to kill her suitor.

"Hi, Bryan!" Smiled Levy, politely, trying to act normal.

"Hi, Levy." Bryan grated her back, with a small. A scared and sad smile. "It looks like I already have my answer," he said pointing at the big guy that had a pissed scowl on his face and an arm around the bookworm's shoulders.

"Sorry, Bryan," apologized Levy feeling a bit bad for not being able to return his feelings.

"You shouldn't be Shrimp!" Gajeel growled.

Bryan only congratulated her and exited the library, scared of being thrown out by the raven-haired man. Out of the blue, the bell rang and the blue-haired girl began to panic, saying that she had never been late before. Which made her boyfriend laugh and throw her over his shoulder and ran towards their first class- getting there just a few seconds before the teacher. Gajeel went and sat on his usual spot, which was at the last row, but this time Levy, who always sat on the first row, was sitting next to him and had his arms around her waist. At the beginning of the class, everyone stole glances at the new couple, who was too concentrated in the class. (Yes! Even Gajeel was taking notes too. 'If I'm going to date a smart ass, I'll need to at least have passing grades,' was his answer when asked.) Even the teacher! But by the middle of the class, everyone returned to their usual routine.

"Gihi!" Chuckle Gajeel under his breath, when he read the message that his girlfriend wrote for him in her notebook.

'Thank you!' It was written. He smirked playfully and wrote an answer in his notebook.

When Levy read it she turned ten different shades of red making everyone around ask themselves what did Gajeel say to make her blush like that. However, they will never find out.

'You will pay me back later, Shrimp'.


End file.
